Held Against Your Will
by 96thPerson
Summary: It had been six days since he had been captured, and seems like Valak has allot of things in store for the poor Colonel of Blood. Yaoi, non-con, rape, PwP, the like, ValakxEdan.


I promised this to SA3 and a few others so long ago, and only got around to finishing it this year, maybe... Six seven months after I started? IT WAS SO GOOD WHEN IT STARTED, ADN THEN I LOOKED BACK AND SAW IT WAS CRAP AND FIXED IT. This is all non-con and rape pretty much, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway? It's probably really bad and super OOC, and maybe Edan was a little too... Needy :/

Hope you like it anyway (lol yeah right.)

* * *

Edan cursed quietly. He missed the days when he could move his hands freely and not have blood rush from his wrists. Honestly, he didn't mind the pain, his skin regrew itself, but the constant light-headedness and dizzy feelings left him breathless and annoyed. Not so long ago, he could have probably busted his way out of this, but with his sword missing (and yelling at him) and his coat and shirts gone, Valak had made damn sure he couldn't escape quickly. He leaned against the wall behind me, hissing a sigh and glaring up at the man watching him from across the room. Well, more of a cave, really. The black-clad man sat high on the rocks, his electric blue eyes glaring down from under his visor and taunting him.

"Wow, you're still tied up? What's the matter? Or do you just like it here?" Valak asked, smirking from his spot on the rocks. Edan cast a glare his way and stopped struggling, breathing deeply against the pain, crossing one ankle over the other while he stood. "I wish you'd stop watching me."

The Lord of Pain jumped from his seat, landing with a light thump on the ground, and sauntered over to Edan. He rested an arm on the wall and leaned over him, their noses almost touching. Edan jerked back, scowling as Valak asked, "Why should I? I can do whatever I want with you."

Edan flushed lightly, turning his head away from the man in front of him. After the fight in the forest, Valak had dragged him back to this... Place, and locked him up. He'd already come by once to demonstrate what he could force him to do, and Edan was still embarrassed and angry. His pride was still dented, over the loss and the… Other… Thing. It had been six days already, the search party was out for him. He looked back into Valaks eyes, stating, "Don't get too haughty. When my men get here, they'll..."

Edan trailed off at Valak's harsh bark of laughter, before the man reached his hand up and grabbed his chin. "You know why they haven't found you yet? This place is pretty damn cut off from the world, no one's going to find you here, even if they looked for a lifetime."

"L-let go of me." Edan stated, trying to wrench his face from Valak's hold. The man's nails dug into the skin of his cheeks, and Edan cursed slightly as his nails dug into his skin. Valak smirked wider, leaning down and licking his cheek, lapping at the blood up from around the light cuts and his fingers. "Nn..."

Valak grinned against his cheek, pushing a leg between his thighs. Edan yelped, gritting his teeth against Valak's weight as he pinned him against the wall, and glared up at him, a dark flush on his cheeks. He didn't show any curiosity at Valak's cocky smirk, but was wondering. The man leaned forward, causing him to lean back on the wall, and for a few seconds, he wondered if he'd ever get away. Their lips met with a painful click of the teeth, and Valak grabbed Edan's chin again to hold him in place. "If you stop struggling, I won't have to hold you down."

"Bull shit." Edan hissed, glaring at the floor and the man's stomach as Valak pulled away. He stared down at the Colonel, a bored expression on his face, and wiped his hands together. With a sigh, he rested his forearms on the wall behind Edan's head and leaned flush against Edan, smirking as he earned a rather violent flinch. He rolled his hips slightly, and though he didn't get a sound out of the Colonel, he did twitch. He leaned down and licked his ear, rolling his hips again, and this time, Edan gave a low moan, pushing back against Valak's body with his hips and abdomen to stop the motions, but to no avail. There wasn't much he could do without his hands, and trying to push Valak away just made it seem like he wanted more.

He blushed as he felt his body betray him. It liked the feeling, not him...

"Heh, you look like you're enjoying this." Valak whispered, blowing into his ear. Edan shivered and squirmed, attempting to close his legs even more, or at least push Valak away. He licked the shell of his ear, toying with the earring with his tongue, earning a blush and a quiet moan. With his tongue, he teased the area behind his ear, and he could tell that Edan didn't want to admit he liked it, even though he was leaning into the touch, his face flushing so red Valak could feel it. Huh, must have been an erogenous zone.

"You like that, hm?" He whispered, earning another shiver. "S-screw you... A-ah, th- Don't-"

Valak tweaked a nipple, rubbing it until it was hard. Edan blushed, cursing under his breath as he squirmed against the body above him. The liquid on his chest crossed with the fabric of Valak's glove proved for an interesting sensation, but he still denied the pleasure. He realized that fighting it was pointless, and Valak could do whatever he wanted, but there was no way in all seven levels of hell he was gonna give in and admit that we was even _slightly_ enjoying this.

Edan moaned a curse, glaring weakly at Valak. "G-get away- Don't touch me- Nnm!"

"You sure you mean that? I don't see you trying very hard to push me away from you." Valak taunted, earning another breathy moan. "Anyway, I heard you can regenerate yourself. Is that true?"

Edan didn't respond, but instead tried to bite the fingers pressing into his chest. Valak pulled his hand away and backhanded him so hard that he jerked away from the wall, moving his feet to catch himself. He hissed in pain as he spit two of his molars and some blood on the ground, a bruise rapidly forming under his eye and blood rushing down his arms, over his shoulders and onto his chest. Valak pulled his face closer harshly, tweaking his arms at an odd angle that earned a grunt as their lips met. He kept his teeth clenched closed, attempting to pull away from the other man's lips, but Valak bit his lip and grabbed his neck, squeezing down and choking him. Edan gasped, opening his mouth to Valak's tongue, and moaning again, this time much more angry and distressed than before.

Valak pulled back, licking Edan's lips with a growl, and smirked down at him. "So what they say is true... Your blade, does he talk to you?"

"Not like I'm telling you...!" Edan panted, glaring weakly again. Valak shrugged and pressed back against him, a finger trailing from his jaw down his chest, over his abs. "Well, I'll just have to dig it out of you." To accompany the statement, he dug his finger into the skin just above the Colonel's hip, before dragging his finger back to the base of the man's back and gripping hard enough to bruise.

Edan's eyes widened, and he tried to pull away as Valak's finger traced up his back, under his arm, over his chest, and then down to the inside of his thigh. "Wait, you're not going to..."

"I don't know what I'm gonna do _yet_, but I'm thinking about all the things I can do to your body." he leaned up and rested his lips on Edan's neck, biting the skin there and pulling back slightly. "How much I could mar this perfect flesh of yours, you'll only heal anyway. They call you the Bloody Colonel because of how many you've killed... But have you ever died?"

It was Edan's turn to smirk. He leaned up and whispered in Valak's ear, "Why don't you kill me and find out?"

Valak barked a laugh again, biting Edan's neck to the point it drew blood. Edan wanted to yelp and kick the man, but merely grit his teeth and tried to force Valak away from his neck with his shoulder. The Lord of Darkness wouldn't have for it though, and dug his claws into Edan's hip, tearing holes in his trousers. The Colonel threw his head back and yelped, his voice drawing out into a long, low groan as Valak raked his hand down his thigh, leaving a trail of gashes. He glared and Valak got down on his knee in front of him and licked the gashes, biting the raw flesh with his sharper teeth. Edan grit his teeth, twitching and letting out a slight gasp as Valak raked his claws over the wounds, which were already steaming in an attempt to heal.

"Look at this, already trying to heal? Seems like it was slower than yesterday." Valak taunted, pulling the trousers down Edan's slim hips and off his legs. He pulled the Colonel's legs up around his hips, pressing him into the wall again, earning a harsh whine. "That hurt?"

"Hurt? I'm goddamn starving! And you're practically crushing my pelvis against this wall, which isn't the comfiest thing in the world you know! Plus, you're tearing open random gashes like it's some sick hobby-" Edan blurted angrily, before gasping in realization and shutting his mouth. Valak didn't need to know any of that, nor did he need to- "HOLY SHIT DON'T DO THAT-!"

Edan spasmed violently, his toes curling, his hands clenching around the chains above him. Valak raked his hands down the Colonel's sides, earning major shudders and light whines every time. Edan bit his lip, a snort escaping his nose as Valak trailed one of his hands closer to under his arm, snorting again at the sensation there. "Are you… Ticklish?"

"What? No-! Don't get any kinky ideas, you bastard-" Edan attempted to bite back a laugh, but failed terribly. This was so stupid, he was at Valak's mercy, and was expecting something sinister, some deadly torture where he would be begging to be let free, and instead Valak was taking advantage of him being _ticklish_? That wasn't right.

"… Maybe I'll use that later, hm…?" Valak smirked, earning a harsh glare. "Fuck no. You'll let me out of this hell hole later, that's what you're gonna do!"

Valak glared, pulling his glove and visor off, and shoving two fingers into Edan's mouth. The Colonel bit down, drawing blood, and he would have sighed contently at the taste if Valak didn't pull back and knee him in the stomach. Two cracks reverberated, his whole body wracking with pain as he lurched forward and coughed, blood dripping from between his clenched teeth and down his chin. Valak's glare intensified, and he grabbed the Colonel's hair, jerking his face up so they were staring eye-to-eye. "You little wench… Guess you've got some fight in you, huh? Maybe I won't go easy on you after all."

He smeared the blood from Edan's chin over his cheek, earning a glare, which quickly dissipated into a look of fear as he pulled the Colonel closer, their hips pressed flush against each other. Valak used his already bloodied fingers, pushing them past the tight ring of muscle and scissoring. Edan jerked at the chains with his arms, desperately wanting to pull them down, push Valak away, grip the wall, do anything to stop the pain. Valak pulled out his fingers, picking up his legs and wrapping them around his waist again, before flexing his claw next to Edan's face.

"Wh-what the hell…" Edan started, and Valak took on the most sadistic expression. "Wanna guess where this is gonna go?"

The Colonel's eyes widened. "What- Oh god no- Don't-!"

He felt the claws at his entrance, one razor-clawed digit quickly pushing into his body. He screamed, clutching the chains holding him on the wall, his toes curling in pain. Valak pushed another finger in and started scissoring, earning a low sob. Edan's back arched off the wall and he threw his head back, opening his mouth to scream. Nothing came from his throat, other than short pants and angry moans, as Valak scissored inside him. Edan felt the claws ripping at the inside of his body, but didn't say a word, only dropped his head forward and stared at his stomach, hoping that his bangs hid his face. He could feel himself already healing, the gashes on his wrists and thigh long gone, and he almost wanted to cry as another finger was added. For a few seconds, Valak paused, and Edan thought he was going to pull out, but suddenly a new sensation tore through his body. He yelped loudly, squirming under Valak's hand as he stroked his prostate with two fingers.

Edan found himself blushing and holding back moans of enjoyment. He wasn't going to admit he like what Valak was doing, even if it felt a little bit good.

The man pulled his fingers out, earning a shaky moan. He caressed Edan's cheek, before pulling him in for a kiss. He gripped his member and started pumping, earning distressed moans through the kiss. He started feeling a lack of air, eyes widening as Valak didn't seem to inclined to stop. He kept pumping at his member, thumbing the tip, and continued kissing Edan, until he thought was going to pass out. He started closing his eyes, when a shudder wracked his body and he came, splattering his seed into Valak's hand. The Lord of Pain continued the kiss for a few seconds more, finally pulling back to allow Edan to breathe.

"You… hah… Are… A douche… haahh.." Edan finally panted out, still gasping for breath. Valak shook his head and leaned closer, resting his forearms on the wall by Edan's head. "Well you still seem like you're having a great time, you sick kinky brat. Look at this, hm? Try to deny this hard on here."

Edan blushed, biting his lip as Valak thumbed the tip of his erection again. "Th-thats… I-"

"Ah, shut up." Valak took on a glare again, pushing away from the wall. "Maybe I'll just leave you there, cuz you're enjoying my attention… Never would have guessed you were this desperate."

"What, No! Come back here you ass!" Edan yelled, but Valak just kept walking. It was pretty obvious he wasn't going to return, unless Edan offered something, something good.

…. Yeah, right. He was gonna offer some info like_ that_.

But this thing did hurt, and it didn't seem like it was going to go away any time soon…

"Eh, maybe I'll take pity on you. You've got me so confused, I want to leave you there, but I want to finish the job…" Valak was up on the rocks again, legs crossed, eyes pinned on him. "I hate that. I hate you. And I have hated you since I first set my eyes on you. But… I won't deny that you are beautiful, in your own tainted, twisted way. Maybe I'll keep you locked up here forever, so only my eyes can see you, so only I can break you, make you bleed, make you SCREAM!"

He howled, Edan's ears popping painfully. As the screech came to an end, Valak was in front of him again, pulling his legs up and pressing into his entrance. Valak pulled his hips closer, before slamming completely into him. He practically shrieked at the pain, the gashes inside him from earlier still not fully healed yet. He gripped the chains from the shackles above him, making another loud scream as Valak hammered into him with brute force. Blood rushed from his wrists, leaving him light-headed and dizzy, and coupled with the pain, he thought he was gonna pass out.

"Ah, don't faint on me. I thought you could take more than this before breaking." Valak mumbled, licking behind his ear again. Edan moaned, not even trying to hold back his voice anymore. "F-fuck you, I-"

"I don't think you can say that, in your position." Valak emphasized his point with a particularly hard thrust, causing Edan to toss his head back and yelp. He leaned back down on the wall, panting pathetically and just taking it, his body long broken. "J-just get it over with..."

"... How pathetic. Here I'd thought you could take more." Valak sighed, teasing the the tip of his cock with one finger. With a harsh tug, he unhooked the chain from it's place on the wall, listening to Edan's shoulders pop and crack as he pulled them down to push the man away. Valak snarled, biting his shoulder hard enough that Edan yelled a curse and tried to push him away. "I let you go so you wouldn't be so boring, but do you want me to chain you back up again?"

"I don't give a- V-Valak!" Said man was surprised at Edan's sudden outcry, it made him sound like he wanted more. The Colonel pulled his hands to his chest, biting his fingers as he shivered against the pleasure he tried to deny he was feeling. Experimentally, Valak thrust into the same spot and stayed there, earning another yell and more shivers. "M-move... I-I'm gonna..."

"Finally got you where I want you." Valak hissed, grinning. He slammed into the same spot again, before setting up his fast rhythm from before. This time, he gripped Edan's sides, griping hard enough to bruise and maybe even break something, laughing at the Colonel's screams and curses. "S-stop, i-it- T-too fast- Gonna-"

Edan screamed, digging his nails into Valak's shoulders as he came, slumping against the other man's chest. He just sat there, panting, groaning with annoyance every so often at the hands still on his hips and the smirk against his neck. "I'm not done yet."

"B-bull... I let you have your fun, now get out of me." Edan hissed, holding the chain against Valak's throat in a threatening manner.

"No, I like it here. Hot, tight, soft... I could go for another round, you?"

"N-no, no way, get out-" Edan's scream echoed for a few seconds as Valak set up a fast, hectic rhythm, and then added another finger in addition to his cock. He pressed against Edan, nearly crushing him against the wall again, and held both his hands with one of his own, grinning against his neck and adding another finger. The Colonel was almost shrieking in pain, tensing at every thrust, his voice escalating in volume every time. "S-Stop it- Get out- A-Ah! Stop!"

Valak shuddered, biting his neck to shut him up as he added another finger. He was close, and Edan was now practically crying at the pain. Took him damn long enough. Valak added a third finger, releasing Edan's hands to push one of his legs up farther, and the Colonel shrieked bloody murder, digging his nails into the wall as he came for the third time, his cum splattering all up the other man's chest and stomach.

Valak gripped Edan's hip as he came, earning another intensely loud shriek. The man under him shuddered violently, cursing as Valak pulled out. "G-God fuck..."

He slid down the wall, tears running down his face, but he refused to make a sound. Valak grinned down at him, watching his body shake and his hole drip from the load. "You broke pretty quickly, didn't you?"

"Sh-shu-shut upp..." Edan muttered, cursing at the pain in his body as he tried to roll stand. Valak's sadistic smirk was back in place as he dragged Edan back up the wall by his arms, pressing their thighs together before pinning him back up. "Get used to the pain, I'll be coming back much more often to see you."

* * *

Jesus what have I done.

I HOPE YOU PEOPLE ENJOY MY NPC SPAM LOL CUZ YOU KNOW I HAVE FUN WRITING THEM.

Enjoy the porn, and expect more of that cuz it's all I can write hahahahahahaha.


End file.
